Sakura in Wonderland
by CyberneticIdol
Summary: This is a Cardcaptor Sakura/Alice in Wonderland story. I can't remember most of the book, though, so don't worry about it being a super rip-off. Sakura is on a picnic with Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo when she sees the mysterious White Wolf, and decides to p
1. 1 A Picnic

Sakura in Wonderland

Chapter One: A Picnic 

            The morning sun came in the room, filtering through the thin white curtains and shining full in Sakura's face. With a groan, she rolled over and stared down her alarm clock. No mistake about it, she had woken up before the alarm had even gone off. It was only six o'clock in the morning, and she, Sakura Kinomoto, was awake. How could this be? Sakura heaved a heavy sigh. Touya would be up soon, and then any chances she had of getting back to sleep would be shattered. He could be so annoying sometimes, really he could.

            The young girl rolled out of bed—quite literally, in fact. She hit the carpeted floor with a heavy thud, and didn't move for several minutes. At the sound of her body smacking into the floor, Kero awoke from his place nestled amongst the stuffed animals on the elementary school girl's bed. "Sa…Sakura?" He said sleepily. There was a small noise from the girl's general direction. Kero took that as a kind of "I'm here." He got up and hovered over the spot where Sakura was prone on the floor. "Are you okay, kid?"

            "Sure," she said, the word slurred with sleepiness. "'Course I'm okay…" Then her eyes closed and a gentle snoring issued from her. Kero grinned and decided she needed a good wakeup call. He flew over and picked up a very, very heavy book. Kero struggled with it for a minute, and then proceeded to drop it right next to Sakura's head.  There was a loud boom, followed by a shriek of "Keeeroooo!" Sakura sat bolt upright, then glared at the Guardian Beast.

            Kero just laughed and then curled back up on her bed. Sakura glared at him, but stood up and stumbled over to her dresser. Just as she was picking out an outfit, her brother stuck his head in.

            "Hey monster," he said, "get dressed." Sakura snorted and told him that's exactly what she had been trying to do before he barged in. Touya didn't even change expressions. "I invited Yuki over, and we're going on a," and here Touya paused to grimace, "picnic.  It was Yuki's idea." Sakura blushed and her emerald eyes widened.

            "A picnic? With Yuki?" Touya nodded and then pulled his head out of the doorway. Sakura hummed happily as she kind of walk-floated over to her dresser, in a state of ecstasy. "A picnic with Yuki, can you believe my luck?" She smiled happily at Kero, who just made a semi-disgusted face. What was so great about Yukito that made Sakura go all ditzy and spastic whenever she saw him? Kero couldn't figure it out.

            Sakura searched and searched through her clothes, but couldn't find anything that she could deem good enough to wear on an outing with Yukito. The girl was at her wit's end, when she thought up an idea. "I know!" She said to Kero, who was by now playing another video game. "I'll call Tomoyo!" Kero regarded her carefully, an odd expression on his face.

            "Hey kid, are you sure you're okay? You just suggested that you would voluntarily wear a Tomoyo outfit!" Sakura glared at him.

            "These are special circumstances! And besides," Sakura added with a smile, "I'm sure Touya wouldn't mind if I invited Tomoyo to come along with us." Kero sighed. There was no doubt about it; this Yuki-boy did something very strange indeed to his young card captor. Sakura excitedly picked up the cell phone that Tomoyo had given her and their friend Syaoran to call each other with if there ever was trouble. It was only supposed to be used for Clow Card emergencies, but more and more often the girls were using them just to chat. After shouting her request downstairs to her brother and having him okay the idea, Sakura dialed Tomoyo Daidouji's number.

            "Moshi moshi," Tomoyo's voice said cheerily.

            "Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said to her friend, equally cheerful. "Are you busy today?"

            "Not anymore," Tomoyo replied. "Why?"

            "Well…Yukito came up with the idea to go on a picnic today, and Touya is making me come along because Dad is out on a dig for the next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Do you?"

            "Of course!" was Tomoyo's ecstatic reply.

            "And could you bring an outfit with you?" Sakura asked nervously. She wasn't quite sure what Tomoyo would do. Whatever it was, it was bound to be loud.

            "Sakura, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" Tomoyo squealed. She then sighed happily. Sakura could just picture what her dark-haired friend looked like right now. It didn't make her look all there, either. "I have just the outfit! I'll be over in fifteen minutes!" There was a click, and then the dial tone. Sakura looked at the phone for a minute, in a mild state of shock.

            "…Bye…" Sakura shook her head sadly and then set down the phone. What had she done? Sakura groaned but resigned herself to her fate. Kero just grinned and focused on his game.

            True to her word, fifteen minutes later Tomoyo arrived at the Kinomoto's home. In one hand she held a bag full of clothes and in the other her camera. Touya pointed to Sakura's room after they both said their hellos, and Tomoyo grinned. She came bouncing up the stairs, her long black hair flying out behind her.

            "Sakura!" she called as she threw the door open with a bang. Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled brightly. 

            "Tomoyo!" she said as she waved to her dark-haired friend. Kero flew over to Tomoyo's bag and poked his head in.

            "There better not be a matching outfit for me in here," Kero said, his voice muffled by the clothing in the bag. Tomoyo told him no, there was not, and Kero pulled his head out of the bag.

            "Kaiju!" Touya called from the bottom of the stairs.

            "I'm getting dressed!" Sakura screamed back at her brother. He snorted angrily and walked into the kitchen to finish making their lunch. Sakura happily took out Tomoyo's outfit. It was a blue dress that came to her knees with a white collar. The sleeves were short and slightly puffed with small white ribbons around the bottom. A big white bow was tied around the middle, and there were white knee-high socks with ruffles at the top. Tomoyo had also brought dark blue Mary-Jane's for Sakura to wear with the outfit. Sakura actually liked the outfit, to her surprise and delight. Sakura put the outfit on and admired herself in the mirror. Tomoyo then handed the young girl a pair of blue ribbons to tie in her hair. Sakura happily put them in her hair, then turned around and hugged Tomoyo tightly.

            "Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, her face flushed with happiness.

            "You are welcome, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, her face alight. "I'm so glad that you like the outfit. I'm the happiest when you are happy, Sakura-chan." Before Sakura could react to this comment, however, Tomoyo bounced her way downstairs to a waiting Yukito and Touya. Sakura soon followed, eager to get out of the house.


	2. 2 Down the Rabbit Hole

Sakura in Wonderland

Notes and a Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, that honor belongs to the wonderful studio CLAMP, whom I respect a great deal. I also do not own Alice in Wonderland, which is a much-beloved book by Lewis Carroll. (And is a personal favorite book of mine.) So please don't sue me! ^_^;

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

            Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito arrived at the park, picnic basket in hand. "Where should we sit?" The good-natured Yuki asked Sakura. Sakura blushed furiously, but looked around.

            "Um…" Then she saw the perfect spot: There was a large oak whose leafy branches created a lovely patch of shade right next to a small stream. "Oh, over there, it's perfect!" Sakura called out in delight, and she ran over to the spot. Tomoyo ran after her, camera in hand, and Yukito and Touya followed the two girls at a much more sedate pace. Sakura spread out the white blanket they had brought to sit on, and when Yukito arrived he set out the food. When it all was set up, they arranged themselves on the outside of the blanket. Since it was early yet, the two girls decided to play down by the stream until they were hungry. Yukito and Touya sat together underneath the oak, Touya with his back against the thick and gnarled trunk, Yuki stretched out on the picnic blanket.

            After an hour or so, when the girls were tired out, the four sat down to eat. "Yuki-kun," Touya said, when he had gotten a good look at the amount of food Yukito had brought, "are you sure you brought enough?" Touya's words were sarcastic, but Yuki, being the good-natured but slightly clueless boy he was, did not pick up on this.

            "Well," he said, putting a slim finger on his chin, "I suppose I'll have to eat a light lunch today." Touya rolled his eyes. As much as he loved the boy, Yuki had all of the simplicity of a straight line.

            "Just be quiet and eat," Touya told him in frustration, and Yuki just smiled and obeyed. It did not take them long to finish every last bit of their lunch, especially with Yuki eating three times more that even Kero normally did. (The winged stuffed animal had opted to remain at home when he learned that Yuki was going to be there, out of sheer disgust of Sakura's reactions to the boy.) When they had finished, Sakura found herself feeling rather restless. Tomoyo was far more tired than she, so they didn't go exploring again. Instead Sakura decided that she would climb the oak and see how far up she could go.

            "Kaiju," her brother said, his eyebrow twitching, "you can't climb the tree in that dress." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

            "Just watch me!" She said, and actually managed to get up to the first large branch with relatively little trouble. However, this exercise did make her realize that it would be quite difficult to climb to the top of the tree in Mary-Jane's and a Tomoyo outfit, so she didn't go any farther. She was feeling rather sleepy, anyway. This was the perfect opportunity to catch up on the sleep she had missed out on this morning. Tomoyo was half asleep as well, and Touya was reading while Yukito sat next to him. Sakura was just about to shut her eyes when she saw something moving at the edge of the clearing. 'What,' thought Sakura, 'is that?' Not being a timid girl, she decided to investigate. She jumped down quietly from the branch, which was on the other side of the tree from Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo. 

She ran to the edge of the trees and pushed aside the brush. "Nothing…" Sakura said, her face puzzled. "I suppose I just imagined it," Sakura said to herself, and almost turned away when a flash of white caught her eye. She turned slowly and to her surprise she saw nothing less than a beautiful white wolf standing before her. "But…how can that be? Wolves don't roam wild in the parks of Tomoeda! At least," Sakura added with a thoughtful pause, "I hope not." The creature turned its head towards her, and Sakura caught sight of its eyes. 'Those eyes!' thought Sakura. 'They look…They look just like Syaoran's!"  It was a truly beautiful animal, and it looked so wise and gentle. 'I wonder,' Sakura thought, and walked over towards it. It did not move, but instead watched her intently. A lightly tanned hand was extended towards the wolf's nose. It sniffed her hand once, and then licked her fingers with its warm pink tongue. Sakura laughed in delight. How could anyone be afraid of a wolf if they were all anything like this one?

            Then, abruptly, the wolf turned away from Sakura and trotted off into the woods. "Wait!" The elementary school girl dashed after the animal, her skirt flaring out behind her. The wolf just continued to run, and something in her heart compelled Sakura to follow. "Oh, please wait!" She called after him, but the magnificent creature got further and further away from the pursuing young girl. Sakura was determined, however, and never lost sight of him.

            That is, until he disappeared all together. "Where did he go?" Sakura wondered aloud, her face flushed from excitement and exertion. Then she noticed a very, very large hole in the ground. A worried look came across the cherry blossom's face. "Could he have fallen down there?" She stuck her honey-brown haired head down the tunnel, but she could not see anything but darkness. The girl was concerned. What if he was injured? It felt like she should know the creature from somewhere, and this feeling made her worry about him all the more. A determined look crossed her face. "I'll go down after him," she said to no one in particular. Then she hesitated. "Oh, but what will Touya say…?" An image of an irate Touya popped into her head. Sakura stubbornly shook it away. "That doesn't matter!" she said firmly to herself. "He could be injured, after all. I'm sure Touya wouldn't mind if he knew I was helping a fellow living thing." Sakura swung her legs over the side. 'At least, I hope he won't.' She thought fervently. Then it was down the rabbit hole with Sakura!

            "Aieee!" Sakura screamed as she fell. "This is really quite a long tunnel!" Then she realized that as she fell, she passed other things, and quite odd things, at that. An entire dining room set flew right past her head. She passed a bookshelf and grabbed a book off it as she fell past it and further down the tunnel. "The History of Mathematics," she read aloud, before letting it go. To her surprise, instead of falling with her, the book stayed right where she place it. Soon she smacked herself into a chair. It continued to fall with Sakura, knocked out of place by her momentum. 'How convenient!" thought Sakura. 'This is better than free-falling. At least now when I hit the ground, the chair will cushion my fall!' But she soon discovered that it was a rocking chair when it fell forward and she slipped out of it. "Oh bother." Then she had a sudden burst of inspiration. "I'll use the Clow Cards!"

            She quickly held out the key. "Release the Seal! Float!" The staff lengthened and the float card appeared before Sakura. She smacked it with her staff, and her decent slowed. Lightly her heels clicked on the stone floor at the very bottom of the tunnel. Looking up, Sakura realized that she could no longer see the entrance to the tunnel. And, she also realized that her white wolf was no where to be seen! "Hoeee," Sakura whined. "What do I do now? There's no way I can get back up there…" Just when she was about to loose all hope, Sakura's emerald eyes caught sight of the white wolf.

            "Hey, wait!" She called. Her green eyes shone with happiness, however. She was glad that he was all right. 'I wonder,' Sakura thought slowly to herself, 'why this animal seems to remind of me someone. But who could it be?' However, the wolf began to run again, and there was no time for thinking about anything except the pursuit.


End file.
